


New Leaders

by Pugstar2006



Category: The Owl House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugstar2006/pseuds/Pugstar2006
Summary: This is a fanfic of Twixsari's Usuper Au on Instagram and a friend and me had been  planning this so I hope you enjoy and please spread the word and make sure  Twixsari find out about this on Instagram.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romwaeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/gifts).



> There are some OCs in this story

Luz, Amity and the rest of the group were fighting Belos as the palace and it was getting intense Luz's leg had been cut off and Amity and Luz garb Belos's staff leaving him defenseless and the group held him down " ok guys take the shot" Eda yelled but the staff had taken control of them and they took shots at all of them and Lilith and Camilia said " what are you guys doing???" But they continue to attack and Camilia ask " mija what's wrong??" And Luz who eyed and amity's eyes were now purple Luz pointed the staff at Camilia and said " This staff have shown me magic that Eda has not teach me" and Eda said " kid I was gonna teach you I just didn't think you were ready" and Eda try to walk closer but Amity hissed at her. 

Luz said " you'll regret underestimating me now you shall pay!!" And Luz started to do the super spell and they looked in shocked and they ran for it along with Belos and Luz stop and saw them run and Luz said " Amity Hun can you pleas go after them with some guards" and Amity came close and purr against her head and said " I will sweetie I love you" and Luz said " I love you as well" and Amity picked her up and placed her on the throne and Amity left with some guards and Kikimora and Ivan entered and saw Luz on the throne with her staff and Kikimora ask " what are you doing here?!?!" And Luz change positions " me and Amity are your new rulers and we now your bosses" and Kikimora still in shock said " what about Belos what happened to him" and Luz sighed and said " He betrayed us and is now a wanted criminal" and Kikimora went wide eye and said " he would never side with the owl lady" and Luz just shooed them away and they went away.  
Meanwhile at the owl house 

Eda, Camilia ,Lilith and the rest of the group were planning what do next at the owl house and Eda relies " wait a minute what are you doing here?!?!" Eda said pointing at Belos then he said " the palace was the only place I lived at but since your apprentice took it over I had no where else to go and I just followed you" and Eda kicked him out and woke up Hooty when she threw open the door and she slammed it shut and Lilith walked up to Eda and said " Eda if anyone knows better about the staff it's him and if he doesn't we need all the help we can get" and Eda sighed and said " fine I will" and Eda open the door and see Belos walking away and she yells " Hey get back here!!!" And Belos looked at her confused and Eda yelled " just get back here before I change my mind!!!" And Belos walks over and Eda grabs hm and throws him inside. 

Eda said " okay my sister said that you know a lot about the staff so explain" and after a moment of silence Belos got mad and said " you think I'll know about the staff?!? I wasn't in the right mind set when I have a stuff!!!" And Eda was about to tell back but Hooty came in and said " we have some visitors" and Willow looked out of the window and saw Amity and some guards Willow gasp and said " hey guys it's Amity" and the look and see that and Belos when out and try to exert his power in them but one of them said " I'm sorry sir but we don't have to listen to your orders anymore" and Amity spread her fingers out and claws cam out and she lunged at Eda but Eda dodger and they ran but Hooty said " hoot hoot what about me?!?!" Eda ran back and pulled Hooty off of his hinges and he said " OW!!!" And they flew off on their staffs with Belos on Lilith's staff and they flew off and Amity order the guards back to the palace.

While Amity was gonna look around in the owl house and she enter and didn't relies how empty it was without the rest of the group and she began to walk around and look through all the cabinets and found nothing interesting and she went to Eda's room there was a nest in the middle that must've been her bed and there was a picture of Camilia with a heart drawn around it and she saw a picture of Eda and Luz doing a potion together and they were happy and Amity smiled from this and went " awww" and dug around and found a bunch of magazines and book on how to deal with empty nest syndrome and then she went into Luz's room and found a bunch of drawings and pictures of Her and Luz together and in their first date, their one year anniversary and so on and Amity decided to head back to the palace. 

Luz was on the throne and saw Amity and the guards enter and Luz said " hun your back" and Amity said " yeah and we weren't able to capture them" and Luz said " that's ok" and she got out a laser pointer and Amity became for us on it and got on all fours and acting like a cat she followed it and Luz pointed it on her lap and Amity pounced Luz's lap and Amity curled up and laid in her lap and Luz scratched her back and Amity purred from this. The rest of the group had landed in the middle of the forest and they decided to sent up a camp and they were having trouble making the tents they kept on falling down and Lilith has got tangled up in her tent and Liza giggled at the sight which caused Eda's staff to float and she jumped trying to get her staff and Belos was enjoying it from his tent only for his to collapse as well and Eda laughed and Liza stopped and Eda finally got her staff down. 

Willow came out of her tent and said " ok these tent aren't working" and Lilith said " at least your not tangled in your tent as well" that's when Liza grabbed Lilith's nose and said " mama" Lilith smiled and Eda came out and said " okay we might need to improvise does anyone have any ideas" and Belos came out of his tent and it fell over and said " I have an idea" and Eda sighed and said " ok I'm desperate for ideas so go ahead" and Belos explains that they can use sticks and leaves and Eda said " ok well we can try the idea" and Camilia coughed and they look at the tents were set up and they were all impressed " nice job babe" Eda said and Camilia and Eda hugged and Belos did a spell behind his back and all the tents fell down and Camilia looked at Belos with rage and Belos played dumb and said " what??" And Camilia just walked away and towards Eda and she said " alright so let's gather some sticks and leaves" and after that they began to make their tents and to Eda's surprise and Camilia's rage they worked and Camilia was about to attack but Eda held her back by the waist and it would take a while before they would get along."  
Meanwhile at the palace 

Luz and Amity were looking for Belos's room to sleep in and Amity was carrying Luz bridal style and after a while they found it and were amazed by how pretty and Amity plop Luz on the bed and laid next to her and Amity wrapped her tail around her waist and purred in her neck and this tickle Luz " hun stop that tickles" but Amity continue and they eventually fell asleep now as the new rulers of the boiling isles.  
1336 words  
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	2. New members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new members joined the Emperor coven..... by force

Luz woke up in the palace bed and Amity was laying on her and had her tail wrapped around Luz's waist and Luz try to get up but Amity wasn't letting go and was meowing and purring so Luz just stayed in bed until a bird flew into the room and sat on a table and that got Amity's attention and Amity got on all fours ready to pounce and Amity does without breaking the table but it escapes and Amity is disappointed and Amity rolled over on her back signaling she wants a tummy rub and Luz comes over and does give her a tummy rub and this made Amity purr and Luz kissed Amity on the lips and this made Amity purr and her tails swat side to side. Kikimora comes in interrupting them and Amity looks at her and hisses and Kikimora backs up in fear " what's the news Kikimora" and Kikimora said " since your the new rulers you must have outfits and make public appearances" and Luz still patting Amity said " sure what's our outfits??". 

Kikimora then said " well first let me show you your throne" and Amity picked Luz her and they went to Luz's throne and Amity placed her in there " okay what did you wanted to show me???" Luz said and Kikimora responses with " do you see this buttons on your left??" And Luz look and see the buttons " yeah why??" Luz ask and then " press this buttons" and Luz does and in a cool transformation spider legs come out under the throne and Amity got on all four and hisses at them unto Luz control one of them to scratch the top of Amity's head which made her purr and Luz looked at Kikimora and ask " you said something about outfits" and Kikimora responses with " yes follow me" and Kikimora walked and Luz controlled the throne and followed her with Amity curled up on her lap and they went into a room and Kikimora flipped a light switch and it revealed the most beautiful outfits Luz and Amity have ever seen. Kikimora then clapped her hands and a bunch of Clothes makers came out and started to make measurements while Kikimora was taking notes and they were FAST and left Luz and Amity confused and Kikimora asked " what color do you guys want your put fit to be???" And Luz response with " Purple" and Kikimora hand the notes to the cloth makers and they went off to make the outfits.

In a minute they returned with the uniforms and thaw mask and Luz said " these are amazing!!" And they try on the Uniforms and mask and Luz said " you said something about a speech" and Kikimora was about to answer but Amity notice that there were some armor on her tail and Luz noticed as well and ask " hey why's there armor on Amity's tail???" And Kikimora said " well so she won't get her tail to cut off it's made of diamond" and Luz see Amity shaking her tail to get use to it and ask " so these double as our battle armor as well???" And Kikimora answered " of course they do" and Luz asked " and did you say something about a speech??" And Kikimora response was " it's up to you empress on what you'll say in your speech" and she bowed and left the room. 

Luz picked Amity up while she was waving her tail and Luz set Amity on her lap and started to pet her which made Amity purr and after a little bit Luz all of a suddenly saw Ivan a standing there " Oh my Titan!!! Ivan you scared me!!!" Luz said with Amity hissing and having her claws out and Luz said " I an what do you want???" And Ivan signal them to follow him and Luz and Amity do and he leads them to a giant door with Kikimora standing there " Hey what's behind that door" Luz ask and Kikimora answered " this door leads to the outside where the crowd is waiting for you to give you speech" and Luz went wide eye and said " wait now?!?!" And Kikimora responses " seems like your not ready" while Ivan face palmed and Luz said " well I didn't know it'll be now!!!!" And Kikimora sighed and said " your empress now it's your choice" and after a moment Luz said " I'll do the speech now but I have to get my girlfriend back to normal" and Kikimora looked at Amity and back at Luz and said " how are you gonna do that???" 

Luz scratch under Amity's chin and Amity shook her head and got off of Luz's lap and Kikimora was surprised and went out of the door to introduce Luz with Ivan behind her. It was the morning at Blight Manor and Alador and Odalia were watching the Giant Crystal Ball they had in their living room while Edric and Emira were still sleeping and They we're watching it and then it was interrupted with a news announcement and they saw Luz and Odalia said " great it's that Human again" and Alador went to change the channel and there was Luz and they changed the channel there was Luz they soon relies that Luz was on every channel and they just decided to listen to what the human had too say and when they heard " Hello witches and demons it's your new empress Luz!!" Alador spat out his apple blood in shock and they were both shocked. 

Meanwhile in the forest a few hours earlier

The rest of the group were sleeping until Belos walked around banging pans together and yelling " wake up!!" Everyone was awake by this accept for Liza who was hugging King in her sleep and Eda like her head out of her and Camilia's tent and said " Belos!!! Why are you waking everyone up?!?!" And Belos yelled back " it's 11!!" And Belos walked closer to Eda and she said " oh yeah what do we have to eat??" And Belos quickly responded with " we only have berries that's not gonna be enough" Camilia also appears and ask " what's going on??" Eda told her what has happened andKing crawls by with Liza laying on her back and Camilia saw this and went " aww" and then Gus appears and said " well yesterday me, Skara and my dad went fishing yesterday, maybe we can use that??" And Eda's eyes light up and said " yes that'll work please lead us to the fish" and Gus said " great follow me" and Gus walked towards the Gus with Camilia, Eda and Belos following behind with Belos doubting about the fish. 

Gus leads them to the most beautiful lake they have ever seen and Gus said " here we are so now I shall lead you to the fish" and Gus walked on the side of the lake and they followed to see a net with a whole lot of fish and a raft next to it and Eda said " this is perfect" and Eda went to pick up the net but had a hard time picking it up and Gus said " oh yeah I nailed the net to the raft so the raft wouldn't flow away" and Eda went "hmm" and then she ask " well how do we remove it???" After a moment Eda just pulled and she got the net out of the raft but the raft started to float into the lake and Gus said " I got it!!" And jumped in and swam after the raft but then the beast's tail came up and slammed down on the raft breaking it in half and the splash send Gus back to shore and landed on top of Mizura and Eda said " okay well we have food now" but something smell bad and Eda smelled the fish and it was rotten and Eda dropped the fish and said " Great!!! It's rotten!!!" Eda was fuming. 

Gus said " well we can head back out and get some more fish" and Eda said " yes!!! That would be great!!!" She grabbed her staff and started to hit the net until Camilia wrap her arms around Eda's waist and pulled her away and Eda said " what are you doing?!?!" And Camilia nuzzle Eda's back and said " you get angry when your hungry eat some berries it'll help" and Eda got out of the hug and said " fine!!!" And stormed off and Gus said " well now we need some wood" and Belos game over with a tree and set it down and said " will this help" and Gus said " yeah but now we need tools" and Camilia walked over and said " I can make one without tools" and Mizura looked at her and said " really?!?!" Camilia then ddI it leaving Gus, Mizura and Belos shock and Camilia was wiping sweat off of her forehead and Camilia handed the raft to Gus and Mizura and said " ok you guys got it now go". 

Gus and Mizura went off to the lake to fish while Camilia went to find Eda and she found her sitting on a stump and Camilia sat besides her and said " hey are you calm down hun??" Eda sighed and said " yeah I just haven't been myself lately" and Eda had berry juice on her cheek and Camilia wipes it off while saying " what do you wanna by you haven't been yourself" and Eda looked at the ground and said " well I've been emotional lately" and Camilia pat her back and said " it's good to show your emotions" and Eda then said " it's mostly from missing Luz and Amity I'm so use to them I would do anything to hear Luz's laugh" and Camilia tearing up said " yeah and I'm a terrible mother first Luz loses her leg and now she's evil I'm a terrible mother" and Eda wrap har arm around Camilia and said " your not a bad mother Luz just did something she didn't know the consequences of" and they heard a speaker and heard " hello witches and demons it's your new empress Luz" and Belos got mad and started to punch a tree " I know what your thinking what happened to Belos well he unfortunately betrayed us along with others" Camilia and Eda were shocked and Luz said " they'll be some changes some big some small" Lilith was confused by changes?? 

Luz then said " First we'll be redecorating the palace and repainting it purple" and this made Belos even more mad and he began to punch a tree " second we'll be allowing witches to learn two or more covens if they want to" and Lilith was shocked by this so was everyone else " third we'll be adding security measures to the coven relics in the treasury room" and Belos went from angry to shocked and Lilith was confused by what she meant by security measures " fourth and final if you know anything about the resistance please report it and that's it signing off" and Camilia started to cry and Eda hugged her to calm her and Belos just got done punching down a tree and Liza crawled up next to it and put her hands on it and said " trwee" and Lilith picked Liza up and said " be careful Liza you can get splinters" and Liza smiled from hearing her moms voice and said " I wuv you mommy" and Lilith smiled hugged Liza and said " I love you too Liza" and Liza got and idea and said " trwee wall!!!" And Eda got what she's trying to say " I think Liza is on to something"and Camilia ask " what do you mean???" And Eda said " what Liza just said " and King walk near Eda and said " trwee wall???" And Eda response was " yeah it sounded like tree wall." 

Belos heard that and said " I might as well let out all of my anger" and began to punch trees down in rage and Liza saw this and smiled and Gus and Mizura came back with some fish and Liza saw this and pointed " Fish" she said and this caught all their attention and Eda said " finally some food!!!" But Mizura stooped her and said " this fish is raw we need some wood" and at that moment in rage threw three logs and Eda duck and said " well I didn't need you to throw them at me!!!" And Camilla put her hand on Eda's shoulder and said " he's to busy to hear us right now" and Eda set down the logs and began to make a fire. Back at the palace Luz just got done with her speech and the crowd cheer and Luz whispered to Kikimora " what do I do now???" Kikimora whispered back " they head back to their business as we head back to the palace" and Luz head back to the palace Amity,Kikimora and Ivan followed and Luz said " I'm gonna need help if I want to beat the resistance and I know exactly who" while Amity was curled on her lap purring. 

Kikimora ask " well which people were you thinking??" And Luz said " it's Amity's siblings and I have a glyph just for the case" and Kikimora ask " well what's they glyph???" Amity hissed and swipe her claws at her and this cause Kikimora to hide behind Ivan's legs in fear and Luz said " that's private but I'll need some guards" and Ivan whistle which caused 8 guards to appear behind him and Luz said " great, guards fallow me!!" And Luz began to walk to Blight Manor with the guards fallowing and Kikimora and Ivan step aside to let her though and Luz, Amity and the guards made their way to Blight Manor. Alador and Odalia were in the living room talking about the speech and Alador said " I can't believe she's the new leader she isn't fit for the job" Odalia nodded and said " I agree she's too young and a human" and Alador said " and allowing witches to do two or more covens?!?! She's breaking tradition!!!!" And Odalia put her hand in his mouth and said " hun calm down your gonna wake up Edric and Emira" and Alador sighed and said " yeah I'm just mad right now" and they hugged and share a quick kiss and they heard a knock on the door and Odalia went to answer it and saw Luz, Amity and some guards standing there and Odalia said " what are you doing here?!?!" This made Amity hissed and swung her claws at her. 

This cause Alador and Odalia to run but Amity ran past them blocking their exit while guards surrounding her and Edric and Emira hear what was happening so they went down the stairs to see what was happening and Amity pounced them and hold them down and Emira ask " Amity what are you doing?!?!" And Amity growled and use her tail to tickle Edric's nose and he was about to say something but Luz walked towards them and pulled out two glyphs and they got scared and Luz put them in their chest and their eyes turned purple Alador and Odalia saw this and panicked and Odalia said " get away from my babies!!!!" And Luz order the guards to take them away and they did. Edric and Emira stood up and salute Luz and Luz said " okay now let's head back to the palace!!!" And they marched back to the palace while there Luz notice some smoke rising out of the air and she was gonna investigate but Amity started to sneeze and they continued to get Amity away from the smoke and once they got back to the palace The guards threw Alador and Odalia into a cell while Luz and Amity watched and Odalia said " please Amity snap out of this nonsense and comas back to us and not the owl lady!!!" Amity hissed at them and Luz said " well Amity is never gonna come back to you guys she belongs to us now" and Luz walked out on her throne with Amity curled up in her lap purring and they head box to their room. 

The resistance was eating the cooked fish while Lilith chapped and smashed up a fish for Liza to eat while Liza was sitting there smiling and clapping her hands and Lilith served the fish and Liza began to eat it and while she was eating it Liza looked at Lilith and smiled and Lilith was happy that Liza was happy and then King rolled over near Liza and them at made Liza smiled and when they were done the both fell asleep in a food coma and Liza booed in her sleep Lilith and Eda walked over and saw this while Liza cooed in her sleep and Lilith picked Liza up and went " awww looks like this little cutie pie is tired" and Eda walk near Lilith and said " I'm glad that I'm the aunt to this little cutie" and Lilith responded with " yeah and I'm glad to be the aunt to... your daughter" and with that Eda's smile fade away and Lilith said " I'm sorry that I brought her up" and Eda tearing up said " it's fine I just wish I could spend a few days with her" and Eda started to tear up and Lilith hugged Eda and said " don't worry we'll get her and Amity back I promise" and they hugged and Lilith ask " do you want to hold Liza???" And Eda nodded and Lilith gave Liza to Eda and Liza turned in Eda's arms and Eda found it cute until Liza hiccuped which caused a lightning bolt to strike Eda and Lilith said " she has powers by the way and are you okay" Eda responded " yeah I didn't think for her to have powers."

Luz and Amity were at the palace and Luz decided to get Amity something special rings with their initials on the rings so Luz went out with some guards and told Kikimora that Amity is in charge until she gets back and Luz went out to a ring shop and the shop owner was surprised to see Luz and he said " oh hi there can I help you???" And Luz was trying to get threw the door but her throne wouldn't fit and The owner ask " need help???" And Luz said " now I got this guards please lift me" and they did and carried her to the counter and the owner said " okay what may I help you with??" And Luz said " I need two rings for my my loved one" and the owner said " okay what type" and after a little bit of looking around Luz said " and Luz said " thank you" and the guards left and put Luz backed on her throne and they went back to the palace. 

When Luz returned she said " Amit I have something to show you!!!!" And Amity came running on all fours with Kikimora hanging on the shirt screaming and Luz ask " what were you guys doing???" And Kikimora told her " Amity has flees" and this was proven when Amity scratch under her chin and Luz said " well what have you guys done" Kikimora then said " we tried brushing but the flees ain't the brush and we would do a bath but she panicked when one of the guards slipped" and Luz said " ok well we're gonna need a bath" and Amity meowed sadly and Kikimora ask " I guess cats hate water in your world" and Luz nodded and Kikimora said " oh boy this'll be difficult" and Luz apologize to Amity and she grabbed Amity along with some guards and they shoved her in a bath and they began to take Amity a bath and after they were done Amity shakes to get the water off getting that guards and Kikimora wet and Luz apologized while rubbing Amity's head making her purr and Luz said " I have something to show you" and Amity purred and Luz scratch under Amity's chin and she got back to normal and Luz pulled out the box and Amity gasped and Luz opened it to reveal the rings and Amity hugged Luz and Luz took Amity's hand and put the ring with her initials on her ring finger. 

" Do you like it Hun " Luz ask and Amity hugged Luz said " I love it as much I love you" Luz hugged back and said " I love you too Amity" and Luz noticed Kikimora drying her hair and she said " oh hi Kikimora" and Kikimora waned back and Luz said " you know Amity out one year anniversary is next week what should we do???" Amity shrugged and Kikimora said " perhaps a picnic" and Luz said " ohh and I know where... the Grom tree" and Amity purrs against Luz's head and Kikimora walked out and Luz picked Amity up and use her throne and Luz lay Amity on the bed and lays next to her and Amitu curled up and laid her head on Luz's stomach and they fell asleep.   
3502 words   
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	3. Meeting new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity meet the other nine coven leaders

Luz and Amity woke up in bed the sun was rising and Amity was curled on Luz and she was purring Luz woke up and saw that Amity was sleeping on top of her and she woke up Amity and she did a stretch and yawned like a cat and flipped onto Luz's chest and Luz try to get up but Amity wasn't letting her and she clawed at the bed and purred like a cat and Luz grabbed a ball and threw it while Amity chased after it and Luz got up and change into her uniform and got into her thrown and saw Amity playing with the ball and Luz went over and pat her on the head that made Amity purr Luz scratch under Amity's chin making Amity back to normal with a meow and Luz said " good morning hun" and Amity said " good morning" and stood up on two legs and Luz did a surprise kiss on her which made Amity purr and Luz said " I love you Amity" and Amity blushed and said " I love you too, Luz" and Amity went to change and Luz said " next week is our one year anniversary" and Amity he's back in her uniform and said " oh yeah" and picked up Luz said " I never thought I would spend a year with you" and Amity said " times fly fast doesn't it" placed her in the throne and Amity curled in her lap and they headed to the throne room. 

They bumped into something and looked down and see Kikimora and Luz said " oops sorry Kikimora" and Kikimora looked up and " oh it's fine good morning, Empress" and both Luz and Amity's stomachs growled and Kikimora noticed and said " see you guys are hungry, follow me" and Kikimora lead them to the dining room where a entire feast was prepared for Luz and Amity and they were amazed and Luz said " this is amazing, Kikimora!!!" Kikimora said " it's like this for all three meals if the day" and Luz said excitement " let's eat!!!" And Luz and Amity head to the table Kikimora said " let's???" And Luz stoked and turn to Kikimora " yeah I'm letting you eat with us" and Kikimora was surprised by this and said " Emperor Belos would never let us eat with him" and Luz pulled a chair for her and said " now is your chance" and Kikimora sat in the chair and said " Thank you, Empress" and they began to eat. 

1 hour later 

They were all sleeping on the table in a food coma and Ivan popped out and brought out a gong and hit it waking all of them up and Amity had her claws out and tail up and Luz said " Amity your claws are in my leg" and Amity relaxed and purred against her and Kikimora said " Ivan does that when Guards start to doze off" and Amity smelled something Luz and Kikimora were confused and Amity began to chase after the smell and they followed out to the shack and Kikimora call d over some guards and Amity stopped in her tracks so did the rest of them and Amity use her tail to grabbed Luz's hand and lifted up two fingers and Luz said " there are two resistance fighters" and Amity used her tail to knock out one of the guards weapon out of their hand and when it fell it revealed a trap and then Cat and Amelia jumped out to get caught on their own traps and Amity laid on their backs so they wouldn't get back up and Luz said " wow you guys are so dumb that you got caught in your own trap" and they were to scare to say anything and Luz said " guards bring them to the torture room but don't kill them" and the guards lift Cat and Amelia up and bring them to the torture room and Luz, Amity and Kikimora follow. 

They waited outside the torture room for an hour and a guard came out and said " we have a problem, Empress" and Luz said " what's the problem" and Guard told them to follow him and they saw Cat and Amelia covered in bruises and the guard said " nothing worked on them we try everything even the griffon feather" and Luz was confused but heard Amity growled and started to transform into a cat and they were all confused while Cat and Amelia were scared and Luz said " okay this is happening" and without warning Cat Amity jumped and put Amelia's he's sun her mouth and they made Cat panic and try to pull Amelia out of Cat Amity's mouth and Luz said " okay, now tell me who sent you!!!!" And Cat panicked and said " it was the resistance that sent us!!!" And Cat Amity gulped having Amelia's head in her throat and Cat panic even more Luz ask " Who in the resistance sent you!!!!" Cat didn't answer until Cat Amity hipped now Amelia's head was in her chest Cat panicked and said " The leaders sent us and there is more then one!!!!" And Luz nodded and said " who are the leaders!!!!!" Cat didn't answer but Cat Amity stood up and Amelia was now in her stomach Cat panic " Eda, Lilith, Camilia and Belos!!!!! They sent us to spy on you now please let her go!!!!!" And Luz said " Amity spit her out please" and Cat Amity spat out a hair ball which disgusted the guards. 

The hair ball then split revealing Amelia and Cat inspected her and she was all in one piece and they hugged and Luz said " I have a job for you guys" and she pulled out two mind control glyphs and Cat and Amelia became sacred Luz ordered " Guards hold them down" and they did and Luz placed the two glyphs on their chest making their eyes purple and Luz said " you guys will be my engineers" and they stood up and salute Luz and Ivan led them to the engineering room. 

Meanwhile at the resistance camp 

Liza and king were sleeping and it was early in the morning and Lilith rubbed Liza's head and the made her coo in her sleep and Lilith smiled at that and Liza woke up and yawned and King also woke up and Lilith said " good morning Lizzie" and Liza babbled and did the grabby hands at Lilith and Lilith picked her up and she heard Eda said" hey Lilith we need help here!!!" Lilith came out and saw Eda,Gus and Mizura trying to carry a giant fish and Lilith said " oh my Titan" King heard that and he came out wondering what happened and he saw the fish and Lilith gave Liza to King and went to help them and King laid on his back with Liza laying on his stomach and Liza cooed and changed her position to vertical and they laid there cuddling and King broke the moment by getting on his fours and put Liza on his back and Liza said " King" and King crawled with Liza on his back and Willow and Boscha saw this and went " awww" and Willow saw the group trying to carry the fish while Boscha got the fire ready and Willow went over and lifted the fish with one arm making Boscha blush and she finished the fire. 

They heard rustling from nearby bushes and the leaders got into fighting positions and what ran out were Cat and Amelia and Eda,Camilia and Lilith put their guard down but Belos still had his guard up and Cat said " we're not with the Empress coven!!!!" Belos then put his guard down and after they caught their breath Eda ask " what happened to you guys????" Cat responds with " we didn't like the new changes so the guard try to chase us" that Camilia kinda freak out and said " wait did you lead them hear?!?" And kinda freaked out and Amelia said " no I use my plat magic to make sure that they lost us" and Camilia sighed in relief and Eda said " you know maybe I can make you guys useful" and Camilia said " how???" Eda then look at them and said " I can make you guys my spies" and Cat and Amelia hugged each other and said " WHAT?!?!" And Eda said " oh relax you'll be fine your mission will be to spy on Luz and Amity and see what their doing and I'll give you equipments like Traps and other stuff" then Camilia then ask " your gonna put an illusion spell to make them invisible aren't you??" And Eda said " obviously" Camilia sighed and Eda ask " what's wrong hun" and Camilia said " I hope nothing goes wrong" and Eda said " they'll be fine" and she was very wrong.   
Meanwhile at the palace 

Luz was on her throne with Amity curled up in her lap and Luz ask " hey Kikimora when am I gonna meet the other nine coven leaders???" Kikimora answered " I call them down here when we got back" and right on cue they see nine shadows coming towards them this made Amity growled and Luz ask " hey Um who's coming towards us???" Kikimora answered " the nine coven leaders" and then they appeared and Luz and Amity were amazed by how they looked and all of a suddenly a wolf jumped out and growled and Amity got done and growled at the wolf and Luz grabbed Amity's collar and said " hey someone get their dog!!!!" Vine whistle to the wolf and it came over to her " sorry about Claw she gets defensive around strangers" and Vine pulled off the mask to reveal that Claw is a girl which surprised Luz and Amity. 

After that Luz said " okay I want you guys to introduce yourself one at a time and tell me which coven you lead" first up was Tormule and he said " I'm Tormule and I am the leader of the abomination coven" and he did two circles and two little abomination cam out of it and Luz said " nice, next" then second was Heavy and he said " I'm heavy leader of the construction coven" and was about to do a demonstration he tripped and fell and he cracked the floor Luz sighed and said " is there a way he can fix the floor" Kikimora said " he can just stomp his foot and it goes back to normal" Luz knowing that said " Please fixe the floor" and Heavy stood up and said " yes ma'am" and he stomped on the floor and it was fix Amity started to sniff it and even bat at it Luz said " next" Miray popped out from behind the throne startling Luz and Amity and Miray said " I'm Miray the Illusion coven leader" and pointed at something and it proofed away impressing Luz and Amity and Luz said " next" and Chor said " I'm Chor the leader of the Bard coven" and pulled out a flute and played a calming song calming Amity down and Amity curled on top of Luz's lap and Luz rubbed Amity and said " next". 

Mystil said " I'm Mystil the leader of the Oracle coven and I can tell time from the past to the future and even what's gonna happen next" Luz being curious said " ok well what's gonna happen next???" Mystil put her hands to her temple and said " the 4 legs of your throne are gonna break off" right in cue they broke off scaring Luz and Amity who was on top of the throne with her claws out while Luz was on the floor and Luz said " Kikimora please get the engineers" Kikimora did a quick bow and said " yes ma'am" and went to get them and Luz said " ok who's next" Southe came up and said " I'm Southe leader of the healing coven" and put a healing glyph on Luz's forehead and put another on Amity calming her down and Luz said " thanks I needed that" and Luz said " Next" then Vine came up and said " I'm Vine the leader of the Plant coven" and Claw crawled next to her and barked and Vine said " this is Claw the leader of the beast keeping coven" and Claw began to run around Vine making her laugh and blush. 

Luz said " you know I use to know two people one was in the plant coven and the other in the beast keeping coven" and Claw does a confused howl and Luz continue " I would introduce you to them but they're part of the resistance" and Heavy said " oh the resistance" and Luz ask " did you guys watch my speech" they all nodded and Vine said " I'm surprised your friends are part of it" and Luz said " along with Belos" and that made all of them gasp and Mystil said " I saw it coming" and Luz sat up and said " how???" Mystil said " I can predict time I'm literally part of time" and then Kikimora came back with the engineers and Luz said " it's about time you guys came back" and Kikimora said " they have something to show you" and Luz said " what is it??" And they pulled out a robot leg and Luz was impressed and they put it on her right stump and Luz try to stand up with Amity's help and after a little bit of wobbly leg Luz managed to stand up they all clapped and Amity purred against Luz's neck and Luz said " babe stop that tickles" and Luz giggled.   
2254 words   
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas


	4. New Ally, Staff and Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished the chapter, yay! And I hope you guys like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took me so long to finish the chapter

The sun was rising over the resistance,Camilia woke up in her and Eda's tent and Camilia was gonna get up but Eda had her arms wrapped around Camilia's waist preventing her. Camilia smiled and said " hun, time to wake up" but Eda just groaned and Camilia hugged her saying " babe, wake up" and Eda woke up and Eda sat up and Camila said " good morning Sweetie" and Eda said " good morning hun" and they both smiled and they got dressed and exit their tent and saw that Gus and Skara were also awake getting fish for breakfast, but they noticed that Cat and Amelia hadn't gotten back yet with Camila saying " hey, Cat and Amelia haven't gotten back yet" and Eda said " yeah we should check on them" while summoning her staff Camila said " you don't think their captured" and Eda summoned her staff and aid " get on and hold on tight"and Camila got on and wrapped her arms around Eda's waist and they flew off. 

Eda and Camila landed near the shack at the palace and Eda saw the traps were set off and said " that isn't a good sign" but then they saw Luz, Amity and Kikimora so Camila said " hide" and they hid behind the shack, Luz said " so how was your morning so far?" Kikimora response was " I had a nightmare about Amity's curse form" Luz raised an eyebrow and said " oh, really?" Kikimora said " yeah the way Amity gulped them up, I couldn't get it out of my head it was terrifying" Luz said " oh I don't think it was that scary". Them Amity did a cute meow that made Kikimora jumped and Luz rubbed Amity's head making Amity purr, Luz said " so cute" and then Amity turned her head towards the shack while growling and began to stalk towards it, Luz said " what's wrong hun" but Amity just continue growling while crawling towards the shack, Luz pulled her staff out and said " Kikimora, grab the guards" Kikimora said " yes ma'am" and went to get the guards, Eda whispered " let's get out of here" and Eda and Camila began to sneak out. 

Amity ran to the shack and went behind.... just to find nothing, Amity let out a confused meow and Luz ran behind the shack to also find nothing and was confused and Amity purred against Luz's leg, Kikimora came back with some guards and said " I'm back" Luz put her staff away and said " the intruders are gone" Kikimora said " now what" Luz said " keep the palace on high alert" Kikimora bow and said " yes ma'am". Eda and Camila were flying back to the camp Camila said " we couldn't fine Cat and Amelia, anyway" Eda said " yeah I think they've been captured" Camila said " how did the notice us to fast?" Eda said " it's almost like...." and faceplamed saying " of course!" Camila said " what's wrong?" Eda said " Amity has a cat curse and it gives her cat powers which mean hearing something a mile away, she's my daughter I didn't her curse would be different from mine" and to calm Eda down, Camila hugged Eda and said " I love you" Eda hugged back and said " I love you too" Camila said " we have 2 daughters" Eda said " yeah, one I made and one you made" Camila said " yeah" and they headed back to camp. 

They landed in the camp where the rest were awake and Lilith said " where were you guys?" Eda answered " we went to check on Cat and Amelia" Willow ask " did you manage to fine them?" Eda said " no they may have been captured by Luz" and they all said " captured?!" And Liza did a sad coo worried about them and Lilith cradle Liza to calm her down and said " is there anything we could do?" Camila shrugged, and after a moment Eda said " wait! I know who could help us" and Camila said " who?" Eda said " the Demon Smuggler gang" and Lilith said " them?! Why them?!" Eda said " because they're the only help we could get" and Camila said " wait, wait, who are they?" Eda explain who they are, they're a gang and some are actually demons most are witches and the smuggle illegal stuff into town, Camila said " oooh, ok" and Eda said " and they're the only help we could get" and Eda and Lilith continue to argue until Liza began to tear up. Lilith noticed this and cradle Liza saying " it's okay, it's okay, it's just something that me and Eda don't agree on"Eda walked over and said " yeah it is" and Lilith said " I just don't want them to corrupt Liza" and Eda said " oh they won't" and Liza babbled and cooed Eda said " they're the only power we have" Lilith said " I just want Liza to be safe." 

Eda said " then bring Liza along" Lilith sighed and said " fine" with Eda continued with " just make sure the gang don't give Liza any idea to commit trouble" Lilith said " okay" and they headed to the Demon Smuggler gang. Liza was cooing excitedly, wanting to meet new people Eda said " Liza's excited" Lilith said " yeah, she likes meeting new people" Eda said " well we're a few feet away" Liza babbled and clapped her hands. After 10 minutes they arrived outside the base and Lilith and Liza were amazed by how big it was and Liza did a amazed coo, Lilith said " the base is huge" and Liza cooed Lilith asked " so Eda, how do you know about their base?" Eda response was " I fly over it when I pick up Luz from school" Lilith said " you could've been caught" Eda said " oh relax, you worry to much" Lilith said " your my sister" and Liza did the grabby hands at Eda and Eda picked up Liza saying " yeah Liza, your mom can worry to much" and Liza cooed, Lilith said " should we really meet them?" Eda said " what other help can we get?" Lilith sighed and said " fair point." 

They took a step further a bunch of rifleman popped out over the wall and all of them were shocked and one of them said " who are you!" Lilith whispered " you didn't think this through, didn't you?" Eda whispered back " let me just defuse this situation" and Eda said " I'm Eda Clawthorne, this is my sister Lilith Clawthorne and my niece Liza Clawthorne" the rifleman said " why are you guys here!" Eda responded " we're here to talk to your leader" the rifleman said " no one talks to our leader unless we say so, now beat it!" Eda said " but we need her help" the rifleman said " we don't allow strangers in our base! Move along!" Eda said " just let us speak to your leader" the rifleman said " we on to your little tricks!" 

Then they heard " stand down Troops!" The rifleman stood attention pointing their rifles upwards, making Eda and Lilith wondering who it is then they saw Sophia, Eda said " I guess that's their leader" and Lilith blushed seeing her, the rifleman said " ma'am these intruders were trying to infiltrate the base" Alice said " who are you guys?" Eda said " I'm Eda, this is Lilith and this is Liza" Alice said " why are you guys here?" Eda said " we need your help" but the rifleman said " don't listen to them, they could be spies" Alice then said " let them in" and the rifleman faceplamed as the others let them in. 

So they entered and were amazed by how many soldiers were in the base and Liza did a amazed coo, Lilith said " how could there be so many soldiers here?" And Eda shrugged in response. The rifleman from the wall came up to them and said " you bette robot do anything to the boss or you'll be looking at a shallow grave" Lilith responded with " are you threatening us?!" The rifleman responded " I'm just looking it for everyone in the base including the boss and you guys aren't included" and Liza did a angry babble. The rifleman said " your kid is brave, but she doesn't scare me" and then Liza spat at him and the rifleman said " so she's has the guts to spit at me but I'm still not scare" and the spit began to sizzle on his foot and the rifleman panicked as the spit began to burn and he shoved his foot in a bucket of water, Alice walked up to them and said " sorry about Trevor, he can be a bit overprotective of the others" and Lilith said " yeah, we know" and Liza babbled Alice noticed her and said " I have a kid of my own actually", both Eda and Lilith said in surprise " you do?" Alice nodded and then they heard a coo and it wasn't Liza Alice noticed this and said " looks like Liam is up, I'll go get him" and went to get him.

Liza did a curious coo about Liam and Lilith said " I'm sure he'll be a good friend" Liza babbled and Eda said " here they come" and Alice came up carrying Liam, Liam cooed and Alice said " this is Liam" Liam giggled and Eda patted his head saying " hey there kid" Liam cooed because his head was patted, Lilith said " guess Liam already likes you" and Liam babbled and Eda said " I guess he does" Liza cooed, Lilith said " okay I'll bring you over" and brought over Liza closer to Liam and Alice did the same. Liza cooed and bapped Liam's nose and he did a confused coo and Liza said " hi" and Liam said " hi" back, Liza cooed and Liam cooed and Lilith said " looks like they're already becoming friends" and Eda said " is there a way they can get to know each other better?" Alice said " Liam has a play room" Lilith said " he does?" Alice nodded and Liam cooed and Eda said " well show us" and Alice lead them there.

When they got there, Alice opened the door and Eda, Lilith and Liza were surprised by how many toys were in the room Liza did a happy coo and Eda was surprised. Alice said " this is the play room" Liam cooed wanting to play with his toys, so Alice put Liam down and Lilith did the same with Liza and they crawled to the toys, Liam began to play with a car while Liza began to play with a giant plush griffon. Lilith smiled seeing Liza happy and Alice said " looks like they're having fun, we should get to the conference room" as they made there way over there Eda said " I'll be surprised if the conference room is big" Alive responded " oh you'll definitely be surprised" and Alice opened the door reveling a big conference room surprising Eda and Lilith.

So they sat at the table and Eda spit her feet on the table and leaned back in her chair and said " this is luxury, the others would love this" Alice was confused and said " what others?" Lilith said " their back at the base" Alice then said " who are the others?" Eda said " your looking at them" and Lilith said " we also have a human named Camila and the other you won't like, is Belos" Alice grabbed Lilith's shoulder and said " Belos?!" Lilith said " yeah, Belos" and Alice shook her by her shoulders and said " why would you have Belos there?!" Lilith responded " we thought he could be helpful" but Eda retorted 0 but he hasn't been that useful".

Lilith said " not now Eda" and Alice aced down and said "ok, what about Camila?" Eda said " she's a human nurse and use to be Azura, sh she'll definitely be useful" and Lilith said " and she's dating Eda" Eda put her feet down and kicked Lilith in the knee making Lilith say " ow". So we go to Liam who is still playing with his toy car while Liza hugging the griffon plush, until Liam accidentally rammed his toy car into the back of Liza's foot startling her Liza looked at Liam making him giggle nervously, Lzia crawled over and bapped his nose making Liam do a confused,Liza giggled making one of the plushies float and Liam looked at the plushie and cooed soon Liza stop giggling and the plush fell with Liza letting out a " wee" and fell onto the plushie, Liam got back to playing with his toy car while Liza hugged the plushie she was on that was until they heard the others talking and they cooed hearing their mom's voices and now they wanted go to them so they began to crawl to them. 

We go back to Eda, Lilith and Alice, Eda said " we need all the help we could get" and then they heard a coo, they looked to see Liam and Liza crawled to them Lilith and Alice were surprised and Eda said " how could they crawl here so fast?" Lilith picked up Liza while Alice did the same with Liam and Eda said " Liam crawled a almost as fast as Liza". Both Liza and Liam said " mama" and Alice said " I've been thinking putting Liam in sports when he's older" while nuzzling his forehead Liam cooed and grabbed her nose, Lilith said " why not Hexside, they have sports" Alice said " sounds like a good idea" but Eda said " we would show you but me, Lilith and the others are wanted by the empress". Liza cooed and said "mama" and Lilith cradle Liza and Liza said " I wuv you mommy" and Lilith hugged Liza and said " mommy loves you too", Alice said " okay let's go to your base" then Liam yawned with Alice saying " looks like it's time for your nap", Liam try to stay awake but ended up falling asleep so Alice said " I'll be back" and went to put him on his crib.

Then Trevor came into the room with two others riflemen, Eda rolled her eyes and said " what do you want?" Trevor said " to let you know to not mind control our boss" Ed's was confused and said " what are you talking about?" Trevor said " just watch your back or else, if you mess with one of us you'll mess with all of us" and they left, Liza cooed and Eda patted her on the head and said " don't worry, the mean man is gone" Liza did the grabby hands at Eda and she picked up Liza and Liza hugged her and Eda hugged back and said " don't worry, aunt Eda is here". Liza babbled and Alice came back and said " what happened?" Lilith said " Trevor came here and threatened us" Alice said " sorry about whatever Trevor said, he can be overprotective" and Lilith said "yeah".

We go to them in the forest walking to the base and Alice said " so your base is in the forest" with Edda responding " yeah, it is" and Alice said " guess you could make it bigger, if you want" Eda said " yeah, I guess" then Alice said " how much longer until we arrive there" and Lilith said " we're here". Alice saw the base and said " huh, I thought it be bigger" and Liza cooed wanting to see the others and Eda said " we've been thinking of making it bigger" and they entered. Alice looked around seeing the others, then she saw Belos she screamed and punched him in the gut letting out a "oof" and Lilith covered Liza's eyes right before it happened, Liza cooed wondering what's happening. Eda said " you know what, he deserved it" while Belos regain posture and said " who's this?" Eda responded " this is Alice" Belos said " tell me, where did you find her" Eda said " I won't" and Alice said " I want to see the others."

Eda said " sure" and did then they got to king asleep on a log and said " what kind of demon is that?",Liza cooed seeing King Lilith said " my guess is a dog" and then Camila came in saying " hey I made some medicine, but it won't be enough" then she saw Alice and said " who's this?" Alice introduce herself saying " I'm Alice" Camila then said " oh, I'm Camila" and then Alice responded " so Camila, Eda and Lilith told me a little bit about you" Camila said " really? Wow". Alice then said " even that you and Eda are dating" then Eda kicked Alice in the knee making her said " ow, that was childish", then Eda and Camila shared a quick kiss with Lilith whispering into Alice's ear " I told you". Then Alice asked " hey, what was that stuff Liza spat on Trevor's foot" Lilith responded " acid" Alice was shocked and said " acid?! How did she hold it in her mouth without burning it" Lilith said " she has powers" Alive was surprised and said " powers, how many?" Lilith said " 10" and Lzia cooed with Alice saying " she's one powerful baby"

We go to Luz and Amity, they're in their room watching crystal ball with Amity curled up on Luz's lap while Luz rubs Amity with Amity purring from the rub. Luz said " your a cute kitty" Amity meowed and rolled on her back and Luz kissed Amity then Amity rubbed her head against Luz's chin, Luz then ask " do you still have your ruby ring?" Amity meowed and showed her tail with the ring on it. Then Luz showed her ring with Amity purring her tail over Luz's hand and then Luz kissed Amity making Amity purring louder. Then Luz had a vision with Amity looking at Luz with a concerned meow, the vision told Luz where Azura's staff, when her vision ended Luz was gasping with Amity laid her head against Luz's chest purring, Luz said " I had a vision" and Amity meowed.

Luz scratch under Amity's chin and Amity meowed and return to normal and said " what happened?" Luz then told Amity about her vision Amity was shock, amity said " your mom's staff?" Luz said " yes, I must tell Kikimora" and ran to tel Kikimora with Amity following. We go to Kikimora in her room doing paperwork, Luz yelled as she entered " Kikimora! Kikimora!" Kikimora fell out of her chair screaming from Luz's yelling, Luz ran in with Kikimora getting up, dusting herself off and asking " what is it, your majesty?" Luz said " I had a vision and it was about Azura's staff" Kikimora said " what about it?" Luz said " it told me where her staff is, it's at the knee" Kikimora was surprised and said " so you want me to get the other coven leaders?" Luz said " yes! Now!" Kikimora went to get them as Luz and Amity went to the throne room.

Luz was on her throne with Amity on her lap, Luz was scratching her stomach with Amity on her back purring from it, then the doors open with the coven leaders entering in and Luz said " your here" with Vine saying " yes Empress Luz , why did you need us?" Luz then noticed Heavy gone and said " where's Heavy?" Kikimora answered " he's getting winter clothes" Luz said " Ok, I needed you guys because, I had a vision and it involved Azura's staff" the coven leaders were shocked and Tormule said " what did your vision say?" Luz said " it told me where it is, we're going to the knee" Claw whimpered and crawled backward toward Vine. Luz saw this and said " what's wrong?" Vine answered " Claw doesn't like the cold" and Claw whimpered and clawed at Vine and Vine said " don't worry I'm here" then Heavy came back with winter clothes and said " I'm back"

Luz said " so you got clothes?" Heavy said " yep, even got a mitten for Amity's tail" Luz and Amity were surprised with Amity meowing on surprise, Luz said " I'm impressed" and Amity didn't want that on her tail, so everyone is putting on the winter clothes with Amity moving around in Luz's grip while Luz is trying to put the mitten on her tail and Luz said " Stop moving, hun" and then Luz pinned Amity and put the glove on her tail, Amity meowed sadly so Luz kissed Amity to cheer her up and Amity purred and Luz said " I know you don't like your tail being covered, but we gotta prepare. We go to them at the knee, Amity is meowing happily running and jumping through the snow Luz chuckled at this with Miray saying " she must like the snow" and Luz said " she does" while Claw whimpered and Vine patted her head and said " don't worry, it won't be long" and Claw licked Vine's cheek and Miray said " Claw does that when she's in the cold" Luz said " I can tell" Luz then looked down to see Amity poking her head out of the snow meowing Luz went " awww" and patted her head Vine said " umm, the staff" and Luz went " oh right."

Then they found the staff and all of them were amazed and Heavy try to get it out but said " I can't get it out" and then try to punch it but he only hurt his hand, he said " ow!" Luz said " Southe" with Southe saying " I'm on it" and wrapped his hand in a bandage, then they heard a "ahem" the looked to see Eda,Lilith, Camila and Belos, Luz said " looked who decided to show up" Camila said " mija, I can't let you take". Luz said " what are you gonna do, stop me?" Camila replied " read my mind" and Luz pretend to be scared, Eda, Lilith, Camila and Belos got in a fighting stance, Luz, Amity, Miray, Claw and Heavy were ready to fight with Luz saying " so be it" and they charged at each other. 

So Luz and Camila are fighting and are taunting each other, Camila said " I can't let you do this, mija" Luz said " your always trying to limit my power" Camila said " I'm only trying to protect you, you can't handle that power" Luz said " you used to be the most powerful witch in the Isles, USE to", Camila grabbed a ice pick and swung at Luz and Luz ducked and tripped Camila with her staff, Camila got back up and used a spell to push her back. Luz retorted " your not as young as you use to, huh?" Camila replied " I still got tricks" and summoned a bunch of vines which wrapped around Luz and she got out a fire glyph and put it on the vines burning them. 

We go back to Heavy and Liquid trying to get the staff out and they sued a fire glyph and it melted the ice, they now could get the staff. Vine said " Empress! You can now grab the staff!" Luz ran to grab it, Camila said " Mija, don't do it!" but Luz grabbed it and said " I now have the most powerful staff in the Isles!" The others were shock from what was happening Luz said " try to stop me! I dare you! Then Luz started to do the super spell which frightened Camila and the others, Camila said " RUN!" Luz launched the super spell and it destroyed Lilith's staff and burned the Palisman but is still alive. Lilith picked up the Palisman and Eda pointed at them with her staff saying " you'll pay for this" Tormule summoned a abomination to scare them off, Eda yelled " let's get out of here!" They did, so Tormule got rid of the abomination but all was left was a baby abomination, Luz said " um, Tormule" while pointing at it, Tormule looked and saw it Luz ask " why did you summon it?" Tormule said " I didn't". Amity went up and sniffed the baby abomination which caused it to giggled and grabbed Amity's nose, this caused Amity to sneezed some goo out, Tormule said " I'm not sured what happened but who would take care of it" Luz said " well me and Amity always wanted a kid" Amity crawled over on all four and the baby hugged her leg and Luz picked up the baby and the baby grabbed Luz's nose and said "mama" Luz smiled and said " we need a name" and Vine said " I have a name book" and went to give it to Luz but Claw climbed into Vine's winter coat making Vine drop the book Luz picked it up and decided " his name is Andrew".

We go to the palace at the throne room with Luz, Amity and Andrew at the throne room, Amity is meowing rubbing herself against Luz's leg while Andrew plays with her tail, Luz said " this'll be a great family" while on the throne with Andrew in her arms and Amity climbed onto Luz's lap with Andrew cooed, Amity purred while Luz patted her back and said " they haven't seen the last of us"  
Thanks to Jonathan Alexander for giving me the ideas   
4141 words


End file.
